Crobard
by Takara Bune
Summary: 'Tite histoire lors d'une moment d'inspiration, à propos de Harry, et sa vie terminée trop vite, tout ça à cause des NVPSP et des grosnénés et surtout de la haine de Ginny.


Harry Potter n'est pas un jeune homme comme les autres, de loin.

Déjà, il est un affreux complexé des sentiments, si bien que sa vie sentimentale – Amoureuse – n'est qu'un ramassis de crotte. Voyez par exemple; _Cho Chang_. Nous nous passerons de commentaire pour ce cas-là.

_ Ginny_. S'il a réussit à lui montrer qu'il en pinçait pour elle ( de façon forte ridicule certes – Mais qui aura fait rugir les mièvres petits Gryffondors... ) Il n'a pas su, par la suite, lui montrer qu'il l'aimait toujours; résultat, Ginny, pleine de haine et de tristesse s'est jeté vicieusement dans les bras de Dean Thomas.

Harry, bien qu'un peu triste, mais sans rancœur, a laissé sa dulcinée dans les bras de son ami, avec un sourire heureux pour eux, pensant qu'il agissait pour le mieux.

Cependant, à Poudlard, les rumeurs se trouvent très vite modifiées et c'est sans surprise que une semaine plus tard, Harry est devenu le sulfureux jeune homme qui a voulu fricoter avec Dean avant que Ginny, pleine de haine, s'interpose, et que Dean, pas du tout homosexuel – Et plein de préjugés en plus de ça – fournache plus avec la fille que le gars.

Dean et Harry, ont parlé sérieusement quelques instants plus tôt et sont redevenu les amis qu'ils avaient été – Le survivant est une bonne poire. Du coup, Dean, qui a trouvé la situation assez drôle, n'a pas réfuté les rumeurs.

Ginny, pleine de haine, ne l'a pas fait non plus.

Et même si être le Survivant compte deux voix au lieu d'une – Voir même trois ou cinq – le vote est unanime : Harry, en sortant avec Ginny, s'est aperçu qu'il n'avait aucun désir pour elle – Ici, la haine de la rousse a augmenté de sept niveaux _sur dix _en entendant ça – et a réalisé qu'il était gay.

La soeur de Ron, déjà haineuse au niveau six, ayant augmenté de sept niveaux – ce qui fait donc treize – sur une échelle de dix est devenue encore plus haineuse – Elle a évoluée et donc changé de forme, comme un pokémon – et a donc tenté un assassina envers le pauvre Harry Potter qui, à l'origine, n'avait rien fait.

Il avait cependant survécu. Oui parce que un _survivant_, ça survit plus de deux fois – Au moins – Qu'un non-survivant.

Cependant, dans l'équation il manquait un facteur important. Ce que n'avait pas prit en compte ni Dean ni Harry – Ginny ne rentre pas en compte, pleine de haine – ni même tous les autres... C'est qu'un Harry Potter homosexuel était une aubaine. Et oui.

Les filles s'en fichaient, le pouvoir de la force remettrait Arrry sur le chemin grosnéné.

Les autres filles, pro-relation-homme-homme ( dit PRHH) , étaient partit pour de bon dans l'au-delà, rêveuse.

Les gars, bah...

Les gars étaient contents. Moins de concurrence.

Les autres gars étaient ravis. Arrry gay, c'était plus beau qu'ils ne l'avaient espéré.

Donc Harry – Qui depuis le début de sa naissance recherchait la tranquillité – n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Il était assaillit de toutes parts.

J'admets que là, il a failli y rester.

Bon passons... Peut-être serait-il adéquat de faire une liste de gens connus cité un peu plus haut – Vous savez, les PRHH, les homos...

1. Donc, les filles, persuadées que grosnéné, mini-jupe et décolletée feraient un bien fou à l'innocent petit Potter...

Romilda Vanne. Lavande Brown ( Ouais, même si elle kiff Ron-Ron, bin c'est le survivant quand même... ) Parvati Patil et sa soeur, Annah Abbot... Une bonne partie des sixièmes années... Cinquième, quatrième, troisième... ( On avait fermé les yeux des jeunots aux manigances des plus vieux )

2. Les PRHH : Hermione Granger ( Bin c'est son meilleur ami, alors que voulez-vous, il lui fallait bien une classe ) Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, Annah Abbot ( Ouais elle elle est un peu cruche alors elle aime bien les deux.) Y'en a d'autre mais j'ai la flemme.

3. Ensuite. Les moins-de-concurrence.

Ron Weasley. Seamus Finnigan. Dean. Neville Londubat ( Il dit ça pour rigoler le pauvre ). Blaise Zabini. Théo Nott. Et plus encore, les Serdaigles, Bouffe-Souffle ( Ah non c'est pas ça ? ) Y'a aussi Annah Abbot parce que en fait elle est vraiment conne et elle s'est dit jamais deux sans trois alors du coup elle rejoint aussi ce groupe.

Diggity ? Hein ? Ah, Diggory ? Nan il est mort alors on peut pas le caser. ( Manque de goût pour la blague peut-être, désolée. Diggity ? Me suis trompée en tapant sur mon clavier. )

4. Les Homos. Colin Crivey ! ( Vous le saviez hein ? ). Des Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, pas beaucoup de Serpentards – Théo mais chuuut – puis... Voilà. Y'en a d'autre mais beaucoup ils se cachent ( Dont Neville Long-des-chaussettes ).

Mais y'a aussi Annah Abbot. Elle est pas homosexuelle – De toute on s'en fou nous c'est les gays qu'on veut – Mais comme il lui manque vraiment une case elle s'est dit qu'elle pouvait pas faire partie de trois groupe et pas du dernier.

Mal feuille ? Dragon ? Ah, non, Draco Malfoy ? AHAH, vous attendez, hein ?

Vous avez des idées ?

Vous pensez probablement que Harry et lui bin ils vont bientôt fournacher toute la nuit ? ( Ah là vous êtes dans le doute, hein ? )

Bin, en fait... ( Bon moi je sais ) mais Malfoy il pense que c'est totalement con de faire ces groupes alors il veut pas se prononcer ( Même si ses yeux clairement brillant dévient particulièrement vers le groupe 1. )

Bon, là du coup il est quand même dans le groupe 5 ( Ne-veut-pas-se-prononcer dit NVPSP ) puis on le met pas dans le groupe 1 quand en l'examinant avec Théo on a vu qu'il avait pas de grosnéné ni de mini-jupe dans sa garde robe ( Et mine de rien ça nous a rassuré ).

Donc, rappelez vous, la population de Poudlard est devenue complètement cinglée à cette heureuse nouvelle ( Même si ça dépend pour qui ).

Du coup ils ont tous attaqué Harry en même temps et bin même si c'était un survivant bin il a fini par lâcher.

Et Ginny, pleine de haine, bin elle a tué tout le monde ( sauf les profs et Malfoy, car les profs bin c'est les profs et Malfoy c'est lui qui a tué Ginny ( Vous le saviez évidemment, c'était pas un NVPSP mais un homo. )


End file.
